role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Vakishim
Vakishim (バキシム Bakishimu) is a choju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Despite not talking, Vakishim has a personality. Very intelligent and cunning, Vakishim is a deadly opponent in combat, being something of a tactician and boasting an aggressive firepower. He is very loyal to Yapool and will even let Yapool possess him to achieve his goals. Whenever Vakishim appears, he will usually be on a mission, which he likes to do. History Debut: Burning Osaka: Belial and the Choju Rampage!! Vakishim first appeared in Osaka where he was partnered up with his fellow choju Barabas to assist Ultraman Belial in causing devastation. Vakishim burst out from underground, blasting Vulcan Fire at five Narutons, gunning them down with his fiery missiles and instantly killing them. Vakishim ran up and fought Ultraman 80. Ultraman 80 punched at Vakishim however Vakishim wasn't phased much by the attack and then shot twin streams of fire from his hands at Ultraman 80, causing Ultraman 80 to stagger back. Luckily, Gomora and Eleking appeared to help the Ultras! Gomora advanced towards Vakishim, to which Ultraman 80 headed up with Gomora, raising fists and getting into battle position with him. Vakishim charged towards Gomora, shooting an angular missile at him, growing his horn back though. Gomora charged through the missile and then slammed into Vakishim. Vakishim was hit, and belly rammed against Gomora in retaliation. Gomora staggered back, smashing his fist in to Vakishim, following it up with a tail smash; Vakishim then kicked at Gomora's gut. As Gomora skidded back, Gomora then fired his oscillatory wave right at Vakishim, sending Vakishim flying against some buildings, crashing into them. Vakishim got back up soon and then used Vulcan Fire from his arms at Gomora at rapid; sending Gomora skidding back some more. Gomora then slammed his tail into the ground, then turning around, slamming his tail into Vakishim. Vakishim swung his tail at Gomora; causing the tails to collide and create a massive explosion around the ground. Ultraman Ribut then ran in and swung his battle rod against the back of Vakishim's head, to which Gomora uppercuts Vakishim as Ribut slammed his battle rod. Both attacks hit against Vakishim hard and then sent in hims crashing against the ground, making a crater and sending out a big blast of dirt and debris. Vakishim was defeated. Ultraman Belial then summoned both Vakishim and Barabas back into his Giga Battle Nizer for them to heal. Ultra Operation No. 3000 Vakishim along with the super robot King Joe appeared to work together and burn down the city of Osaka together by their combined forces. Vakishim started off the attack by blasting out out twin streams of flames from both hands, setting the area on fire, then following it up by raining down fiery missiles to the ground. Vakishim's and King Joe's rampage was short-lived however, as then a flash of light appeared; and then a mighty hero then arrived; Ultraman! As King Joe did battle with Ultraman, Vakishim turned around, then fired Vulcan Fire missiles from his hands towards Ultraman, creating some explosions. Ultraman was hit and then retaliated by jumping into the air and performing Ultra Chop against Vakishim's neck, causing Vakishim to roll over. After King Joe's attack, Vakishim got back up, positioning his arms and then firing a Warped Energy Beam against Ultraman, causing Ultraman to stagger back. Then Ultraman narrowed his eyes, blue energy surging in his arms and then firing out his Specium Ray at Vakishim. Vakishim used his Flame Radiation to counter; causing the two to get into a beam fight of sorts. Vakishim applied further pressure to his Flame Radiation, but Ultraman then pushed his beam forwards, having enough energy to spare. Vakishim's eyes widened and then got blasted by the Specium Ray, sending Vakishim flying against many buildings, creating a big blast and taking him down. After Kine Joe retreated, Vakishim then got up fled and entered an interdimensional hole, retreating. Abilities * Vulcan Fire: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. * Flame Radiation: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. * Angular Missile: When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect, thus its alternate name, Guided Missile or Unicorn Bomb. * Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing or coming down in a slew of lightning bolts. * Human Disguise: Vakishim can impersonate people in order to blend in with society. Vakishim only did this in the original Ultraman Ace series as of him in that time was a form of Yapool. * Extraordinary Jumper: Despite it's rather fat and stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. * Optic Prison: Vakishim can fire a blue wave of energy, that can capture human and absorb them into his eye, so Yapool can possess them. * Vakishi Crusher: Vakishim can fire powerful energy blasts from the two holes in his beak. One is purple while the other is blue. * Warped Energy Beam: After positioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. This can be charged for a more powerful attack. * Operation: Choju Bombing: A tag-team attack with Verokron. Verokron launches missiles towards the enemy before Vakishim launch its horn missile as a finishing movement. Trivia * Vakishim was originally used by GarudaGoji. * Vakishim's appearance was to pay tribute to the Murase family, whom have played a role in both suit-acting and designing monsters from various series' such as Godzilla and Gamera. * Vakishim was originally set to appear in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, along with Astromons, Twin Tail, Monsarger, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Choju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)